Peter Parker (2099) (Earth-TRN199)
; formerly , | Relatives = Ben Parker (parental uncle, deceased) May Parker (parental aunt-in-law) Peter Parker (past counterpart) Peter Parker (alternate reality counterpart) Peter Parquagh (alternate reality counterpart) | Universe = Earth-TRN199 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Building, Nueva York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 172 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Appearance of a middle-aged man despite being well over a hundred years old. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Alchemax; former adventurer, scientist, student vigilante Category:BusinesspeopleCategory:Geneticists | Education = BS in physics, Doctorate in biogenetics Category:Physicists | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Beenox | First = | Death = | Quotation = With great power comes great responsibility, and great opportunity. And the only way to live up to all that responsibility, is to use every opportunity to get all the power. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Edge of Time | HistoryText = Under unspecified circumstances in Earth-TRN199, Peter Parker became the CEO of Alchemax, operating behind the scenes and allowing his former career as Spider-Man to end with the general populace believing him to be dead. The Anti-aging technology has allowed him to live longer than normally expected. Guilt ridden over the loss of his loved ones from long ago, he was presumably working behind the scenes and capitalized on Walker Sloan's time gate technology and his trip into the past, hoping to channel the quantum energy of the gateway for his own purposes. With the respective ages of Miguel O'Hara and Peter Parker in flux as the two communicated across time, the Peter of 2099 planned to rewrite the reality in his image and bring all those he cared about back from the dead. Having failed to convince his younger self or Miguel to work with him, he battled Miguel O'Hara using an Iron Spider suit after his younger self returned to the past, but was quickly incapacitated by the combined efforts of Miguel and the loose tentacles of Atrocity stuck in the timestream. Peter is eventually defeated by Miguel and is presumably returned to his original history when reality is restored, the younger Peter reaffirming that he would not allow himself to become the CEO. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 along with: *'Advanced Longevity:' Due to regular injections of the anti-aging serum, he can extend his lifespan to an almost unlimited degree. * Organic Webbing: Peter had the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616, but with far more experience, knowledge & increased intelligence. | Strength = Weaker than Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Weaknesses = *'Anti-Aging Serum's Power Loss:' The serum has caused his powers to weaken significantly. This is due to the fact that after a century of constantly using the anti-aging serum, the serum has been at odds with his spider-enhanced DNA thereby weakened his powers & abilities. This process was slow & took a significant amount of time before weakening his extraordinary physical powers. *'Anti-Aging Serum's Sustenance:' He must keep taking doses of the serum at a regular basis or else he will age into dust in a matter of hours. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Peter Parker is weaker than his Earth-616 counterpart as he required an Iron Spider Exo-suit in order to be on a more level playing field to Miguel O'Hara; the younger Peter drew attention to this while talking with Miguel, commenting that "If he was confident about fighting you with his own strength and agility, he wouldn't be bringing out the heavy metal". | Trivia = * According to Peter David, the CEO of Alchemax was originally supposed to be an aged Peter Parker; hints of this idea were put by David in , the CEO's first shadowy appearance, where the CEO himself admitted he knew the original Spider-Man very well. During an interview, David revealed that he had the opportunity to develop his original plan for Parker as the CEO in the video-game Spider-Man: Edge of Time, in which Peter Parker is actually the CEO of Alchemax in an alternate timeline. * The Peter Parker of 2099 is voiced by Josh Keaton. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Senses Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Organic Webbing Category:Armor Users Category:Empire State University Student Category:Doctors Category:Temporal Paradoxes Category:Time Travelers Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Legally Deceased